Jujitsu
by letbeyours
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Hanbin melihat kekasih mungilnya berlatih jujitsu? "HENTIKAN! KAU BISA MENYAKITINYA, PELATIH!" teriak Hanbin hingga membuat sang pelatih dan Jinhwan menoleh ke arahnya. / Hanbin x Jinhwan/Binhwan iKON/ seme!hanbin, uke! jinhwan. BL! RnR


**JUJITSU**

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **KIM HANBIN X KIM JINHWAN**

 **(BINHWAN IKON)**

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **SEME!HANBIN , UKE!JINHWAN**

 *****

 *****

 *****

 **(Oneshot)**

 **BL!**

 **boy x boy**

*

 _Brak!!_

Bobby berjengit kaget ketika Hanbin membanting ranselnya di atas meja ruang tv. Wajahnya tertekuk sempurna dan matanya merah. Entah apa yang terjadi pada leader mereka itu. Sudah tidak pulang berhari-hari, sekalinya pulang justru seperti banteng mengamuk.

"Y-..ya! Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Bobby takut-takut pada Hanbin yang kini duduk bersandar di atas sofa dan menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya.

" _Hyung_..aku ingin membunuh orang."

" _M-..mwo_? Ap-..apa maksudmu Hanbin-ah?"

Hanbin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan melemparnya pada Bobby. Ponsel itu masih menyala dan menampilkan satu aplikasi yang mungkin menjadi sumber dari keganasan Hanbin hari itu. Bobby yang menerima ponsel itu mengangguk-angguk paham akan situasi yang sebenarnya. 'Jadi ini masalahnya' batinnya.

"Jadi kau marah karena ini?" tanya Bobby retoris.

Sang _leader_ semakin belingsatan. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mulai berguling-guling di karpet ruang tv itu. Pikirannya kacau, tubuhnya lelah. Ia sudah membayangkan akan disambut dengan pelukan mesra ketika pulang ke dorm. Tapi, yang di dapatnya adalah postingan di akun _official_ mereka yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Kekasihnya. Kekasih mungilnya foto berdua dengan rival abadinya. Belum lagi seragam yang dipakai kekasihnya itu.

"Jadi, kau marah karena Jinan _hyung_ pergi dengan Junhoe atau Jinan _hyung_ ikut jujitsu?"

" _Yak_! Kimbab! Tentu saja aku marah karena keduanya!"

"Alasannya?"

Hanbin kembali berguling-guling. Hatinya semakin kesal karena Bobby bukannya menenangkan tapi justru semakin membuat kepalanya pusing. Si kelinci Amerika itu masih saja bertanya alasan kenapa Hanbin marah. Padahal alasannya sangat jelas. Leader kharismatik itu adalah tipe namja yang posesif dan _over protective_. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada kekasih tercintanya itu.

"Coba jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuatmu marah. Aku rasa Jinan _hyung_ tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah," ujar Bobby santai.

Hanbin segera bangkit dari acara guling-gulingnya dan duduk menghadap Bobby. Dengan gigi menggertak ia mencengkram erat-erat lengan Bobby.

'Menyeramkan' batin Bobby.

"Dengar Kimbab! Jinanie pergi dengan June..DE.NGAN.JU.NE!"

"Terus?"

"Aku marah Kimbab! Tentu saja June akan mengambil keuntungan. Belum apa-apa dia sudah berfoto-foto ria dengan kekasihku. Kau tak lihat postingan mereka? Bahkan Jiyong, Youngbae, dan Mino _hyung_ berkomentar disana!"

"Itu kan hanya foto, Hanbin-ah."

Bobby berusaha menenangkan Hanbin yang napasnya semakin memburu.

"Siapa yang tau apa yang sudah terjadi di balik foto itu, _ha_? Bahkan Jinanie tidak izin padaku untuk ikut jujitsu. Pasti June sialan itu yang mempengaruhinya," jawab Hanbin semakin dongkol.

Bobby menghembuskan napas beratnya. Ia masih tak habis pikir isi dari kepala Hanbin. Teman seperjuangannya itu memang jago membuat lagu cinta, tapi ia tak peka sama sekali dengan kehidupan percintaannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Bobby sangat mengerti alasan Jinhwan ikut latihan jujitsu itu. Alasan yang sangat diterima oleh logika Bobby. Si mungil itu hanya ingin menghibur dirinya sendiri. Menghabiskan waktunya yang sudah diabaikan berhari-hari oleh Hanbin.

"Ya ampun, Hanbin. Berhentilah berpikiran negatif pada June. Mereka hanya latihan jujitsu. Memang ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Lagipula kurasa Jinan hyung hanya menghabiskan waktu luangnya yang biasa dihabiskannya denganmu. Kau kan sudah mengabaikannya berhari-hari, jadi wajar saja dia mencari kesibukan yang lain."

"Tapi kenapa harus jujitsu? Dan kenapa harus bersama June?"

Hanbin masih tak menyerah dengan pendapatnya. Ia masih tak terima dengan Jinhwan yang ikut olahraga beladiri itu. Apalagi ada Junhoe disana.

"Memang ada yang salah dengan jujitsu?" tanya Bobby dengan kening berkerut bingung.

"Jujitsu itu adalah olahraga yang keras, hyung. Aku tidak mau Jinanie terluka. Demi Tuhan!"

"Tapi-.."

 _Cklek!_

"Kami pulang."

Suara dari arah pintu masuk menginterupsi Bobby yang akan kembali mendebat Hanbin. Dua orang yang tengah mereka bicarakan baru saja datang. Tampak wajah kelelahan terpancar dari keduanya. Keduanya baru selesai membuka sepatu ketika Hanbin tiba-tiba mencengkram lengan Jinhwan dan menariknya ke dalam kamar mereka dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. Bobby dan Junhoe hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka melihat betapa menyeramkannya wajah murka Hanbin.

" _Fighting_ Jinan _hyung_ ," gumam Bobby dan Junhoe.

 ** _~Jujitsu~_**

"Darimana saja kau?" cecar Hanbin ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Aku..aku.."

Suara berat Hanbin membuat Jinhwan tiba-tiba menciut dan menunduk takut. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludah yang mencekat ditenggorokannya. Ia tau jika Hanbin pasti akan marah. Ia sangat sadar jika ia sudah melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizin Hanbin. Dadanya semakin bergemuruh ketika Hanbin mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan kepala semakin tertunduk, Jinhwan mulai memejamkan mata dan memilin ujung kemeja yang digunakannya saat itu. Ia sangat takut Hanbin akan marah besar padanya. Tapi, kekhawatiran Jinhwan musnah sudah ketika tubuh tegap Hanbin merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu begitu gugup? Hm?"

"Aku takut kau akan marah," cicit Jinhwan yang mulai membalas rengkuhan Hanbin.

"Sebenarnya aku mau marah, tapi tidak jadi."

" _Wae?_ "

"Karena ini juga salahku. Kau pasti memiliki alasan sendiri karena melakukan sesuatu tanpa seizinku. Benarkan?"

Jinhwan mengangguk kecil di dada Hanbin sebagai jawabannya.

"Lain kali kalau ingin melakukan sesuatu katakan saja. Hm?"

" _Mian_..lagipula kau sibuk terus, makanya aku tidak izin. Bahkan aku datang ke studio saja kau tidak peduli." Si mungil itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

" _Mianhae_..aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi. Tapi, kau tau satu lagi kesalahanmu?"

Si mungil mendongak menatap Hanbin ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Jujur saja ia tidak merasa ada yang salah selain ia ikut jujitsu tanpa seizin dominan itu. Selain itu, sepertinya semuanya berjalan sesuai jalurnya.

"Kau tidak tau?"

Si mungil menggeleng dan mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menatap Hanbin bingung.

'Ya ampun imut sekali' batin Hanbin. Jangan lupakan bahwa posisi mereka masih saling berpelukan.

"Benar-benar tidak tau?"

"Tidak tau."

"Mau ku beritau?"

Si mungil kembali mengangguk.

"Karena kau berduaan dengan June dan kau harus dihukum anak nakal," bisik Hanbin sambil meniup pelan telinga Jinhwan.

Jinhwan meremang karena bisikan itu. Ia sangat mengerti, sangat paham maksud dari hukuman yang dimaksud Hanbin. Perlahan ia melepas pelukannya di pinggang Hanbin dan mundur dengan kedua tangan menutupi dadanya. Jinhwan melihat dengan sangat jelas seringai itu. Seringaian yang menandakan ia dalam bahaya besar. Bahaya dari singa lapar yang sudah bersiap menerkamnya.

"Mau lari kemana anak nakal?"

"Jangan sekarang.. _ne_..aku sangat lelah. Lagipula aku bau keringat..pasti..pasti kau tidak menyukainya ha..ha..benar bau keringat," jawab Jinhwan dengan tertawa hambar.

"Kau tidak lupa kan, sayang. Aku sangat suka bau keringatmu. Aku sangat menyukainya. _Come here..come to papa, baby."_

Hanbin semakin menyeringai dan sengaja berjalan dengan langkah perlahan ke arah Jinhwan yang sudah terduduk di atas ranjang.

" _Andwaeee..!!!_ "

"Ssstt..jangan berteriak. Nanti ada yang iri."

Bobby dan Junhoe segera menyingkir dari pintu kamar Hanbin dan Jinhwan ketika mendengar ucapan Hanbin yang sengaja diarahkan pada mereka yang sedang menguping. (Ketauan deh)

"Hanbin.."

"Hm?"

"Aku.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hanbin menyambar bibir mungil di hadapannya. Menyesapnya lembut sebelum memagutnya penuh gairah. Tak lupa ia mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dan memposisikannya di atas pangkuannya. Hanbin sangat menyukai posisi ini karena ia bisa lebih leluasa menjelajahi tubuh mungil Jinhwan. Si mungil tak melawan, ia justru sudah melingkarkan lengannya di leher Hanbin.

Mereka saling memagut. Menyesap rasa manis dari bibir sang pasangan. Lidah Hanbin bahkan sudah bergerilya di rongga mulut Jinhwan. Mengakses semua yang dimiliki mulut mungil itu. Lidahnya, giginya, langit-langitnya..semuanya. Tak ada satupun yang terlewat oleh Hanbin. Bahkan ketika saliva mereka mulai merambat keluar dari mulut si mungil pun tak membuat Hanbin mengurangi pagutannya. Ia justru semakin semangat menyesap bibir yang sudah membengkak itu. Sampai satu lenguhan dari si mungil membuat Hanbin tak bisa mengontrol dirinya lagi.

"Eunghh.."

Hanbin semakin memperdalam pagutannya. Menyesap dengan kasar bibir tipis Jinhwan dan tangannya pun mulai menjelajah di punggung sempit Jinhwan. Merabanya dengan pola abstrak hingga Jinhwan semakin meremang dibuatnya. Si mungil benar-benar melayang. Dengan napas sama-sama memburu mereka melepas terburu-buru baju yang dipakai sang lawan.

Hanbin menyambar leher putih mulus Jinhwan ketika mereka sudah sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Menyesap dan mengecupinya dengan nafsu yang menggebu. Menciptakan banyak tanda kepemilikan disana. Ia benar-benar sudah merindukan tubuh mungil ini. Berhari-hari tak bertemu semakin membuat Hanbin semakin menggila dan begitu mendamba pada sang kekasih.

"Aangh.."

Desahan Jinhwan semakin menyulut Hanbin. Ia mulai menurunkan kecupan dan jilatannya di dada Jinhwan yang sudah membusung. Pun dengan Jinhwan sama bernafsunya seperti Hanbin. Walaupun menolak di awal, tapi tubuhnya tak bisa berbohong jika ia pun merindukan sentuhan sang dominan. Begitu mendamba bibir sensual itu mengecupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan mulut terbuka dan mendesah, Jinhwan meremat surai hitam Hanbin yang masih bersemangat mempermainkan dadanya.

"Hanbiinhh..aahh.."

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang."

Jinhwan menarik surai Hanbin yang menjilati dadanya. Membawa wajah tampan itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayu, Jinhwan mulai mengecup kembali bibir ranum Hanbin. Memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan rindu Hanbin dengan tindakannya.

Hanbin tersenyum di sela ciuman mereka. Di dalam hati ia berteriak karena berhasil menaklukan si mungil yang sudah sama-sama memburu seperti dirinya.

Tak melepas pagutannya, Hanbin kemudian membaringkan tubuh Jinhwan di atas ranjang.

Ia kembali mengakses leher putih yang sudah dipenuhi begitu banyak tanda kepemilikan itu. Desahan demi desahan Jinhwan membuat Hanbin tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia membuka celana pendek beserta dalaman yang digunakan Jinhwan. Mulai mengecupi dan memberikan beberapa tanda di perut rata Jinhwan. Sampai di tengah pusat diri Jinhwan, Hanbin tersenyum lebar melihat junior kesukaannya sudah berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan precum.

" _Get ready?_ "

"Aahhh.."

Desahan dan lenguhan tak lagi bisa ditahan Jinhwan ketika Hanbin mulai mengecupi dan melahap juniornya. Kepalanya terasa ringan dan bibir yang merekah sempurna itu tak lagi bisa mengatup. Ia bahkan sudah meremat pinggiran bantal yang menyangga kepalanya.

"Hann..Hann..eungh.."

"Hmm?"

Gumaman Hanbin semakin menggetarkan Jinhwan. Tak lagi tahan, ia merambatkan jemarinya di surai hitam Hanbin dan menunduk agar bisa melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan dominannya itu. Hanbin menyeringai di sela-sela kegiatannya. Menghisap dengan kuat dan mengulum dengan gerakan cepat di junior Jinhwan. Membuat Jinhwan kembali menghempaskan kepalanya yang sempat menunduk untuk melihat Hanbin.

"Aanghh..Hanbinh..aah..akuuhh.."

Hanbin mengetahuinya. Jinhwan sebentar lagi akan datang. Juniornya semakin membesar dan tubuh mungil itu mulai bergetar. Tak ingin membuat Jinhwan menunggu lebih lama, Hanbin mempercepat gerakannya hingga desahan Jinhwan semakin mengalun dan Hanbin sangat menyukai itu. Jinhwan benar-benar hampir sampai ketika Hanbin melepas kulumannya, menggantinya dengan pijatan tangannya yang sama menggairahkannya.

"Aahh..akuhh..sampaaiihh.."

Jinhwan menumpahkan benihnya di atas dada dan perut ratanya sendiri. Terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar. Hanbin kembali tersenyum menang. Ia kemudian berdiri dan melepas celananya. Tampaklah si gagah berani yang ia sembunyikan sedari tadi. Begitu berdiri tegak hingga Jinhwan merona sendiri melihatnya. Hanbin kembali mengungkung Jinhwan dan mengecup perlahan bibir mungil favoritnya.

"Kau merona, sayang. Kenapa hm? Malu? Ini milikmu, hanya milikmu," bisik Hanbin tepat di bibir Jinhwan dan dengan sengaja menggesekan juniornya tepat di pusat diri Jinhwan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hanbin..sangat rindu," ucapnya sambil membelai sayang pipi Hanbin yang pemiliknya tengah memejamkan mata sambil mengecupi telapak tangan mungil itu.

"Aku tau. Aku bahkan lebih merindukanmu. Aku hampir gila rasanya tak dapat menemukanmu ketika pulang. Lebih gila lagi ketika melihat fotomu bersama June," balas Hanbin diselingi kecupan kupu-kupu di wajah Jinhwan.

" _Mianhae_.."

"Hmm jangan diulangi lagi. Mengerti?"

" _Ne_.."

"Boleh kulakukan sekarang?"

Jinhwan mengecup bibir Hanbin dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Lakukanlah."

Hanbin kembali menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Jinhwan. Mengecup dan menjilat sejenak disana sebelum turun ke dada Jinhwan. Menyesap puting sebelah kanan Jinhwan sementara tangannya mulai melumuri jari dan kejantanannya dengan benih Jinhwan yang tadi memenuhi perut si mungil itu.

Hanbin menggunakan jemarinya terlebih dahulu untuk mempermudah jalannya memasuki Jinhwan.

"Aahh.." satu desahan kembali menguar.

Hanbin menambah jemarinya di dalam Jinhwan. Mencari-cari titik sensitif itu dan dapat.

"Ahh Hanbinh.."

"Aku masuk, sayang."

Hanbin menarik jarinya dan mulai memposisikan juniornya di depan _manhole_ Jinhwan. Mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan dan masuk sedikit demi sedikit. Dapat ia lihat Jinhwan kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Menahan sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan. Jemarinya meremat sprei biru dongker yang sudah kusut karena terlalu banyak menahan pergerakan dari atas. Tapi, Hanbin kemudian mengambil alih tugas sprei dan gantian menggenggam erat jemari Jinhwan.

" _Shiitt_..kau sempit sekali, sayang," umpat Hanbin secara tidak sadar.

Tak lagi tahan, Hanbin melesakkan juniornya sekali sentak hingga tertanam sempurna di dalam Jinhwan.

"Aakh sakiitt.. _pabbo-ya_." Si mungil itu meneteskan sebulir airmata yang langsung dikecup Hanbin.

" _Mian_..katakan padaku kalau kau sudah siap," bisik Hanbin dan mengelus sayang dahi Jinhwan yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dan menyamankan diri masing-masing sampai Jinhwan berkata lirih.

"Bergeraklah."

Hanbin tersenyum lebar. Perlahan ia mulai bergerak dan desahan keluar dari keduanya.

Betapa mereka sama-sama saling merindukan. Saling membutuhkan. Tubuh mungil Jinhwan tersentak berkali-kali ketika Hanbin mempercepat gerakannya.

Sang dominan bahkan sudah menengadah karena merasa begitu nikmat ketika hole ketat Jinhwan menjepit miliknya.

"Aah..ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukan ini," racau Hanbin.

"Aahh..euungh..lebih dalam Bin-ah..ahh."

" _As you wish, baby_."

Hanbin semakin menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya agar masuk lebih dalam dan mengacak-acak titik sensitif Jinhwan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kondisi si mungil. Kesadarannya sudah setengah-setengah dan napasnya putus-putus karena kenikmatan yang tiada tara yang disalurkan Hanbin ke tubuhnya.

"Hannh..Hanhh..akuuh.."

"Bersamahh..sayaanghh.."

Hanbin mengangkat tubuh mungil Jinhwan hingga si mungil kembali berada di pangkuannya. Ia kembali bergerak dengan mengangkat pinggang Jinhwan berlawanan arah dengan pergerakannya. Tak lupa ia juga kembali menyambar leher dan telinga Jinhwan. Menjilatnya dan mengulumnya penuh nafsu. Sampai pada titik puncak kenikmatan yang semakin dekat, Hanbin menggenggam junior Jinhwan yang sempat terabaikan. Jinhwan tersentak dan kembali mendongak karena nikmat yang bertubi-tubi yang dirasakannya. Lengannya bahkan sudah melingkar sempurna di leher Hanbin.

Terdengar geraman dari tenggorokan Hanbin ketika menjemput puncaknya. Ia bahkan bergerak liar sebelum menumpahkan benih yang sangat banyak dalam tubuh Jinhwan

"Aah..akuh..sampaiih.."

Jinhwan terkulai lemah dalam rengkuhan Hanbin. Tubuhnya pun masih bergetar menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya yang luar biasa. Pun hal yang sama dirasakan sang dominan yang sudah bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memeluk erat subsmisivenya. Ia bahkan membiarkan saja juniornya masih tertanam nyaman di dalam sarangnya.

" _Saranghae_ , Jinanie _..nomu saranghae_.."

" _Nado_.."

 ** _~Jujitsu~_**

" _Andwaee_..!! Apa yang kau lakukan, pelatih!"

Semua mata di ruang latihan itu tertuju pada sesosok namja yang baru saja berteriak itu. Namja tampan yang entah sejak kapan ikut berseragam jujitsu seperti mereka.

" _Hyung_..jangan berteriak. Bikin malu saja," bisik Junhoe sambil berusaha menarik tangan Hanbin yang masih berdiri menatap sang pelatih dan kekasih mungilnya.

"Dia membanting Jinanieku, June."

"Itu memang salah satu jurusnya, _hyung_."

"Tapi, Jinanie bisa sakit."

" _Hyung_ , kau memang berlebihan."

"Aku tidak berleb-.."

 _Bugh!_

Kembali terdengar bantingan dari arah latihan dan itu sukses menghentikan perdebatan Hanbin dan Junhoe. Hanbin kembali terbelalak ketika melihat Jinhwan terkapar di atas matras. Matanya mulai memerah karena emosi.

"HENTIKAN! KAU BISA MENYAKITINYA, PELATIH!" teriak Hanbin hingga membuat sang pelatih dan Jinhwan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ck! Bawa dia keluar, Jinhwan-ah. Merusak konsentrasi saja. Kapan sifat bodohnya itu akan hilang," decak sang pelatih yang juga merupakan personal trainer mereka dari zaman menjadi trainee dulu. Jadi, sedikit banyak ia mengerti bagaimana sifat anak didiknya itu.

Jinhwan segera bangkit dan membungkuk sambil meminta maaf pada pelatihnya. Dengan mata yang nyalang, ia kemudian mendekat ke arah Hanbin dan menarik pergelangan tangan itu kasar.

"June-ah..kami pulang duluan," ujarnya datar tanpa memandang Junhoe.

"Rasakan kau Kim Hanbin. Pasti Jinan _hyung_ mengamuk..hahaha."

Hanbin sempat melayangkan tendangannya pada Junhoe yang meledeknya sebelum Jinhwan benar-benar menarik lengannya sekuat tenaga.

"Cepat!" bentak Jinhwan.

Hanbin mengekori Jinhwan dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Aura Jinhwan begitu mematikan. Pasti ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan setelah ini.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, bodoh!"

Tuh benar kan, dimarahi. Baru saja sampai di ruang loker, Hanbin benar-benar kena semprot omelan Jinhwan.

"Aku..aku.."

"Aku apa? Ha?"

"Aku takut kau terluka," cicit Hanbin.

Jinhwan memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia sudah tak tau lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi kekasihnya yang luar biasa protective ini. Sudah cukup ia terkejut tadi pagi ketika akan berangkat latihan ia menemukan Hanbin tersenyum lebar sambil menunggunya di depan pintu kamar. Namja tampan itu menggendong ransel yang sama besar seperti ranselnya. Dengan semangat luar biasa, namja tampan itu menggandeng tangannya dan berkata akan ikut latihan juga. Pantas saja ia mendapatkan izin latihan dengan mudah, ternyata dominannya itu sudah punya rencana untuk mengekorinya.

"Hah..aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi memarahimu," ujar Jinhwan sambil terduduk di atas kursi besi disana. Tiba-tiba nafsu marahnya lenyap ketika melihat Hanbin tertunduk sambil meremat ujung bajunya. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa melihat Hanbin seperti itu, tapi ia urungkan agar kekasih posesive nya itu bisa lebih memikirkan kesalahannya.

"Jangan marah, Jinanie. Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Hanbin mulai berjongkok dan menggenggam tangan Jinhwan yang masih duduk di atas kursi. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata sipit yang turut menatapnya juga. Dengan sedikit tersenyum, ia mulai mengecup kedua tangan Jinhwan dan membuat perasaan Jinhwan menghangat dibuatnya. Jinhwan tau, sangat tau jika lelaki tampannya ini sangat mencintainya. Tapi, sifat protective itu benar-benar membuat Jinhwan geram. Sedikit terluka saja, Hanbin akan mengomelinya sepanjang hari.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak mau.."

"Lalu aku harus apa agar kesayanganku ini mau memaafkanku? Hm?"

Jinhwan tampak berpikir sejenak. Sesekali mengerjai Hanbin mungkin tak apa, pikirnya. Dengan tersenyum jahil, Jinhwan mulai berdeham dan menyilangkan tangan di kedua dadanya.

"Kau mau ku maafkan?"

"Tentu saja, sayang."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu belikan aku es krim, cokelat, pizza, ayam goreng, kentang goreng, jajangmyun, ehmm apalagi ya.."

"Hanya itu?"

"Pokoknya belikan aku semuanya."

"Aisshh gampang sekali. Kajja, kita beli semua yang diinginkan kesayangku ini." Hanbin tersenyum lebar sambil menarik tangan Jinhwan. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti ketika Jinhwan tak kunjung melangkah.

" _Wae_?"

"Setelah ini jangan melarangku latihan lagi."

Hanbin menghembuskan napas beratnya. Jujur saja hatinya berat untuk memberikan Jinhwan izin untuk ikut latihan Jujitsu. Apalagi setelah melihatnya terbanting seperti tadi. Pasti sangat menyakitkan dan itu bisa melukai kekasih kesayangannya itu.

"Apa aku boleh menolak?"

"Tidak."

"Hhh! Baiklah, aku takkan melarangmu."

Jinhwan tersenyum menang. Hanbin yang memandangnya pun ikut tersenyum. Tak ada yang lebih menenangkan hati Hanbin selain melihat senyum bahagia itu. Ia bahkan berani mempertaruhkan apapun asal senyum bahagia itu selalu terpatri disana.

"Ayo kita beli semua yang kau mau," ujar Hanbin sambil merangkul pundak Jinhwan. Namun, Jinhwan kembali berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Gendong aku."

"Eyy manja sekali."

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Hanbin menggendong Jinhwan. Bukan di punggung, tapi di atas pundaknya seperti sekarung beras.

END

Kyaaa sumpah ini baper sendiri bikinnya.

Dan 3k word..

Mian kalau NC nya aneh ya..aku gk mesum sih jadi gk jago bikin NC :'))

Jangan lupa reviewnya 3

사랑해

#Ayiii


End file.
